


Trust

by Lucy410



Series: Primeval [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An open anomaly helps Connor and Becker address their trust issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on directly after the events in Connor's Past

"So when were you going to tell me?" Becker took his eyes off the road and glanced quickly at Connor.

"You brought a gun to my school reunion." Connor ignored the question. He was still shaking, he'd almost been raped a second time and only the fact that Becker had been there had saved him. "Did I say thank you?"

"It's my job to rescue you Connor, to keep you safe. That's why I brought the gun. And I told you it wasn't loaded." The pair sat in silence for a few minutes while Becker negotiated the slip-road onto the motorway. "You haven't answered my question."

"I tried to forget about it." Connor replied in a quiet voice. "I've never told anyone."

"Not even Abbey?"

"She wouldn't understand."

"You can tell me." Becker paused, hoping for some kind of response from Connor. When there was no reply he added. "It's a long drive to London."

Connor sighed. "You're not going to give up are you?"

Becker huffed out his frustration. "This wasn't quite how I imagined I'd tell you this. But perhaps it'll convince you that you can trust me. I love you Connor Temple. I love you and I want you to move in with me."

"Oh.”

"That's it?" Becker exclaimed. "Just oh."

"This isn't an everyday occurrence for me," Connor pointed out. "Although I'm sure you probably get declarations of love everyday Captain Becker."

"That's not fair," Becker protested. "We've been taking things slowly but I need you to know that I love you. That I'm serious about this."

Connor reached across the car and briefly squeezed Becker's leg. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. I should have told you."

"Why did you let me talk you into going?"

"Face my fears." Connor shrugged. "Maybe I hoped it would be different. Maybe I wanted you to see a piece of my past."

Becker smiled. "Just remember that you can trust me." The soldier turned his attention back to the motorway, indicating to pull out around a lorry.

"Shit!"

"What?" Connor had been selecting a CD but when he looked up he let the entire pile slither off his lap into the footwell. "Becker!"

"I see it." 

The surface of an anomaly sparkled and danced in front of them. It spanned two lanes of the motorway and Connor could just make out a car's taillights disappearing into it. The motorway was in chaos, cars that had been happily travelling along were now swerving to avoid the anomaly that had opened up in their path although one car with windows rolled down and filled with laughing youths actually accelerated straight into its shining heart.

"No!" Connor yelled out a warning as Becker brought the car to a screeching halt right in front of the anomaly.

"I need to speak to Lester." Becker released his seatbelt and dived across Connor to reach the glove compartment. His earpiece found Becker activated his radio. "Lester?"

"I thought you and loverboy were on a date. This had better be important."

"An anomaly has just opened up."

"Where are you?"

"M1, about five miles south of Sheffield." 

Becker could hear a low voice in the background. "Is Danny there?”

"He is." Lester sounded annoyed.

"I could do with him out here."

"There's a helicopter standing by." Lester sounded weary. "Do your best to contain the situation, back-up's on its way."

"We need to stop anyone else from going through." Becker looked at Connor and sighed. "I don't suppose you brought a locking mechanism with you."

"We were supposed to be having a night off, away from all of this. So no." Connor scrubbed his hands through his hair. "This is just great."

Becker gave Connor's arm a quick pat. "Part of the job. We'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way. Come on."

The two men climbed out of the car and circled round to the boot. Pulling it open Becker revealed a large bag.

"Is that what I think it is?" 

"Almost certainly." 

While Becker handled the small armoury that was seated in the boot of the car Connor turned to contemplate the anomaly. Nothing had emerged from it as yet but Connor knew that at least two cars had driven through. Goodness knows what they might have met with on the other side.

"We need to go through." Connor said. "Save those people."

Becker pushed the lid of the boot closed and looked sympathetically at Connor. "There won't be anyone to rescue." He handed Connor a gun. 'We need to secure the anomaly, that's all."

"But..”

"Connor," Becker's voice was soft, a spoken caress. "We're in no state to go and try rescuing people." Connor looked mutinous and Becker sighed. 

"You have to trust me Connor." If it hadn't been for the large gun in his hands Becker would have reached out for Connor. "Please."

Connor nodded and took a tighter grip on the small pistol that Becker had given him. "I trust you."

"Thank you."

The sound of sirens distracted the men and Connor looked relieved. "The cavalry are coming."

Becker shook his head. "Local police. Let me handle this."

"Be my guest." Connor crossed his arms across his chest and took up a position on one side of the anomaly. Wincing slightly as cars sped past him only meters away.

Two policemen were coming towards them now, both gaping at the anomaly. When they finally noticed the two armed men both stopped in their tracks and the older policeman began to reach cautiously for his radio.

Becker stepped forward, shifting his gun so he could reach into his jacket pocket. "Captain Becker, special ops. The military have jurisdiction here."

"And what about him?" The older man gestured towards Connor.

"He's with me." Becker stepped towards the cop, wanting to draw his gaze away from Connor.

"What can we do to help?"

"Close the motorway. At least ten miles in each direction." Becker winced; Lester was going to have a lot of work to do in the morning.

"Right you are." Relieved the two policemen turned and went back to their car. To give the police their due it took them a surprisingly short amount of time to clear the motorway leaving Becker and Connor standing alone, the only light coming from the anomaly. 

It wasn't the warmest of nights and Connor felt himself beginning to shiver.

"Cold?" Becker looked over at Connor. "There's a spare jacket in the car."

"Thanks." Connor located the coat and pulled it on and smiled at Becker. "You know I.." but the rest of his words were swallowed up by the roar of not one but two helicopters circling overhead.

The Chinook landed first and a tide of black-clad soldiers spilled out, coming to attention just yards from the anomaly. One man strode forwards coming to attention in front of Becker. "Captain."

"Lieutenant." Becker returned the salute and then turned his attention to the second helicopter.

Danny emerged first, scowling holding a large case and behind him was Lester, immaculate as always and also scowling.

"I wonder what they talked about on the way here." Connor commented quietly.

The scowl on Lester's face only intensified when he saw the anomaly.

“We’ve got a locking mechanism.” Danny proffered his case.

"Has anything come through yet?" Lester, short and to the point.

"No sir but at least two vehicles have driven through."

A flicker of anguish on Lester's face and then the scowl was back. "Go. If there’s anyone still alive bring them back.

Becker nodded his understanding. "Danny."

"Okay." The gruff ex-policeman took the weapon that Becker offered him. A quick squeeze of Lester's shoulder and then he and Becker walked towards the shimmering lights.

"Stay here Connor. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Is that an order?" Connor smiled weakly but he didn't try to follow the soldiers, instead seating himself in Becker's car and staring pensively through the window into the night.

Lester paced, hands held behind his back, too keyed up to relax, not while Danny was out there, facing goodness knows what.

It wasn't until an hour later that the soldiers re-emerged. Lester was still pacing but Connor had fallen asleep. Only someone attuned to Lester's moods would have picked up on the look of relief that crossed his face when Danny emerged.

"There were no survivors" he said bleakly before Becker emerged to deliver the same piece of news.

He grinned when he saw Connor. "Best way to keep him out of trouble."

"Indeed." Lester smiled grimly. "Well let’s get this anomaly locked and then back to London. I think I need to get some work done."

"James." Danny reached out for Lester but the civil servant pulled away.

"I'll drop you off at your apartment before I go to the ARC."

Danny growled and clenched his fists but despite this he meekly acquiesced when Lester gestured for him to get back on board the helicopter. Becker stood quietly while Lester pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Leave some soldiers here until the anomaly's gone. The locking mechanism should hold it."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No." Lester glanced over to the car where Connor was still sleeping. I want you and Connor back at the ARC as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

"You do understand? As soon as possible."

Becker nodded and Lester gave him a rare smile before following Danny back on board the helicopter

Becker considered Lester's words carefully. Following orders had never been a problem for him but as a captain he also had to be able to interpret his orders. As he considered what Lester had said a grin spread across his face. The two men did have unfinished business after all, although he wouldn't have expected Lester to pick up on that fact.

"Connor." Gently Becker shook the man awake.

Connor looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Were there.."

"No." Becker took Connor's hand. "There weren't any survivors."

Connor turned to look out at the locked anomaly and the soldiers standing guard over it, then he turned back to Becker. For a moment he closed his eyes. "I was sixteen. Phil and his cronies had been bullying me for a few months but I don't know what made them change tactics." For a moment Connor's face twisted as though he might cry. "But I fought back. One boy put his hand over my mouth and I bit him." Connor sounded so proud of himself that Becker grinned. "A teacher heard and they were expelled."

"But you didn't tell anyone? You didn't tell your parents?"

"No. I didn't want anyone to know. The school didn't want any adverse publicity so they were happy not to have to involve anyone else."

"There was a newspaper article about it."

"Phil's father was a magistrate. He thought if he got the press involved the school would rescind the expulsion."

Becker pulled Connor into a hug. "It's in the past now. Thank you for trusting me."

Connor smiled. "You're welcome."

"We should be getting back to the ARC. Lester will want a full report."

"The dreaded paperwork.”

"I'd rather be chasing dinosaurs or kissing you." Becker reached forward to kiss Connor and the young man responded with an ardour that had been lacking in their previous encounters.

"Do we have to go back tonight?" Connor asked, sliding his hand down Becker's body.

"You're ready for this?" Becker's body as usual was responding to Connor's proximity but holding back had become second nature to him since it was so often the case at this point that Connor would freeze like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Yes." There was a broad grin on Connor's face and his kiss was shamelessly lustful and demanding.

"Seatbelt." Becker's voice was a barely controlled growl.

"What?"

"I'm not going to do this here." Becker gestured at the soldiers outside. "We need privacy and a bed."

"We passed a Holiday Inn a couple of miles back. It won't be anything fancy."

"You'll be there Connor. That's all that matters."

As Becker guided the car back the way they had come Connor settled back in his seat and smiled to himself. He was finally ready to move forward in his relationship with Becker and all it had taken was a little bit of trust.

The end


End file.
